Love in the Dark
by AnonymousUser2015
Summary: A collection of one-shots. PJ/Skylar, PJ/Teddy finished!
1. PJSkylar

**Disclaimer: Good Luck Charlie does not belong to me.**

I woke up at ten at night. _Why_, I thought. _Why me_? _All I need is one night- just one night with him. I need PJ with all my being. His long, hard member, filling my virgin hole... I need to experience it just one time_. I pulled my laptop onto my bed and went to my porn website, where I'd been learning for the night I will have with PJ. Determination flooding through me. _I will make him mine_!

I stared at the screen as the buff men thrusted into the sexy women, moving from windows to walls to doors. Their moans peirced through the silence of my room, and I thanked God that I was home alone. My father was paying a visit to the whorehouse, like he did every Saturday night. I was watching my eighth video of the night when I decided to go for a walk.

The night air was cold, biting my cheeks and stinging my arms ass I walked into the forest. But I didn't mind; no, I'd come here for a reason. I was wearing a tank top and skimpy boyshorts and sandals, and I was here on a mission. I went deep into the forest, to the lake in the center. The woods were void of animals right now, they were hiding. From what, I had no idea, I just knew that no one had seen an animal in here for months.

I sat next to a large oak tree and stripped off my shorts and thong, spreading my legs. Slowly, I reached down and pressed my fingers against my hole, moaning. I panted lightly, thinking, _Okay, Skylar, you've watched videos of this. You watch them every night. It feels good to masturbate, it doesn't hurt, not one bit. Just put your finger in and move it in and out, nice and easy. _I gathered all of my courage and slipped in my index finger, tensing, prepared for the pain that was sure to come.

It didn't hurt, not one bit. I was slightly surprised at how spacious my vagina was, and my finger moved in and out fairly quickly. I slipped in a second finger and moved faster, moaning and squealing, not caring how much noise I made because of how far I was from any sort of civilization. I thrusted with my fingers harder and harder, until I heard footsteps approach me. I pulled out my fingers and looked at the one who interrupted me, glaring daggers at them. When I saw him, however, my gaze softened and turned into lust.

PJ walked over to me and took my hand, gently licking my fingers. I leaned forward and licked his lips, and he granted me entrance to his mouth. I knotted my fingers in his hair as we fell backwards onto the soft grass, his lips hard and hot against mine. We moaned as our tongues played tug-of-war, and I reached down, slipping my hands into his pants. He gasped as my cold hands gripped his solid penis. I massaged it, my legs twining around his waist and pulling him down on me.

"_Skylar_," PJ moaned, his breath hot on my face.

"_PJ_," I breathed. "I need you... don't hold back!" His jacket was off in an instant, and I didn't want to break from his lips, so I tore his shirt off. My hands explored the chest while he tore my tank top to pieces. My icy fingers trailed along his stomach, making his breathing labored.

He grasped my breast as he unhooked my bra, tossing it to the side. PJ's mouth came down on my taut nipple, making me moan his name over and over again. I bucked my hips against his pants, where I could feel his erection forming. He left a trail of hickeys on my breast, his hips gyrating with mine. I couldn't take it any more, I needed him _now_. I pulled his pants down to his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way. I was happy to know that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

PJ positioned himself over me and slowly entered me. I winced slightly, as his penis was larger than my fingers, and he moved in and out, moaning and panting. I held his hips and met him halfway, digging in my nails and saying, "Fuck... PJ, you're so fucking good! PJ, PJ, PJ..." I cried out with each thrust, and he went deeper, harder, faster. He pulled out just before he came, and I sat up, kneeling in front of him, slipping his dick into my mouth.

I slowly pumped, licking it and moaning, humming. It made him gasp as vibrations reverberated through his manhood. I felt a muscle contraction, and PJ yelled my name, and my mouth filled with cum. I brought my mouth up to his and we drank the sweet liquid, our lips moving together, our tongues swiping against our teeth.

When we finally pulled apart, I whispered, "I love you, PJ."

"I love you, too, Skylar."

**Okey-dokey. This was written for silent-air-of-sylphs. They requested a lemon, so I wrote one for them. You honestly don't have to review, but whatever.**

**Hope you liked!**

**~GhostHunt13**


	2. PJTeddy

We lay on the lone bench in the park, surrounded by trees and silence. Our limbs were tangeled, our lips mashing together as we bathed in our togetherness. PJ moaned slightly as I bit his lower lip, whispering against my mouth, "Teddy..."

I heard a car screech in the distance, breaking the perfectness of this moment. Footsteps picked their way to us, not rushing, yet not lagging either. We sat up, sighing, and laced our fingers together. PJ's tussled blond hair was slightly messy, and his lips were swollen, but he was just as gorgeous as he always was. We got up and traveled through the trees, hoping to get away from any and all interferences. We walked down the endless paths, but we could always hear something; a child crying, people talking, laughing. It was as if the universe was deliberately trying to ruin my only alone time with him.

We eventually found our way to my back gate. PJ pulled me against a tree and kissed me, hard. Our lips melded together as he pressed me against the rough bark of the massive oak, my tongue flicking against his teeth, his hands massaging my hips.

Our moment was, of course, once again cut off by an outside source. Mother called for me from beyond the back gate of my yard, not ten feet from where we were standing.

"Teddy, are you out there? Time to come home!"

PJ and I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. We slowly broke apart, PJ disappearing back into the woods as I straightened my clothes and entered my home.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket as it vibrated. I had been listening to my iPod, laying on my bed, having nothing even semi-interesting to do at this point in time. My evening lit up as PJ texted me.

**R u busy 2moro? **His text read.

**Never too busy for you**, I replied.

**Good. Meet me in front of the old soccer field at 8 pm.**

I sent him a smiley face and closed my phone. The old soccer field was a small plain of grass where kids would gather to play soccer. It didn't have any lines or goals, but kids would still make do; usually they brought rope and cardboard boxes. But this field was special.

Most grass, in the winter, will get brown. But not this grass, it stays green all year long. A beautiful, luscious green that draws you in.

The rest of my evening, I was restless, waiting to see what PJ planned for us. I was so excited that I had lost my appetite, and I wasn't speaking much. But I knew I had to avoid suspicion, because Mother didn't want me around PJ, so I forced dinner down my throat, eating quickly, then retreating to my room for the night.

I was laying in my bed, around nine, when someone knocked on my door. They entered without waiting for my response and sat at the foor of my bed, saying, "I have proof."

"Of?" I replied to my little brother, Gabe. His usually spikey gelled hair was down and fluffy, like he actually bathed within the last week. I paused my iPod and put down my magazine.

"You and PJ," He stated calmly. My eyes widened a fraction as he held up a camera with pictures of me and PJ in the woods, holding hands. Another showed us on a bench, lips locked. "Watching you two suck face isn't my favorite thing to do, but..." he paused. "When I need something done, this is my best plan of action."

"How many do you have?" I demanded quietly. "Let me see!" He, to my amazement, handed me the camera. Stupid move, I thought as I pretended to flip through the pictures when actually I was deleting them, then erasing them from the recycle bin. I sighed in mock defeat, then turned off the camera and handed it back to him.

"What do you want?" I asked. A devilish grin appeared on his face, then he closed and locked the door. He walked back to me and whispered in my ear.

"I need to know the next place you two are meeting and what you're planning to do," he said.

I stared at him. Really? That's it? I sighed with relief, saying, "Woah, man, you had me scared for a minute there. Sure, I'll tell you, but why do you want to know?" When he didn't answer, I lied, telling him where we met today for our date.

"The same place as today?" He looked disappointed, and without another word, he left the room. I giggled silently, wondering when he would realize his mistake of handing me the camera. And why he didn't care when I didn't tell him what we were doing.

I was standing in front of the field when I heard PJ's motorcycle pull up behind me. I spun around and rushed into his arms, holding him tight. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and tied something around my head.

"What's with the blindfold?" I asked, reaching out for him because I couldn't see.

"To keep it a surprise." He put a motorcycle helmet on my head and lifted me onto his bike, sitting in front of me. I twisted my arms around him and leaned forward, pressing my head to his shoulders as he pulled into the streets. The wind whipped my face, tugging at my clothes and hair. The ride wasn't terribly long, and soon we pulled to a stop. PJ helped me off the bike and took my helmet.

I was going to pull off my blindfold when he stopped me. "Not yet," he whispered.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me. I snuggled close to his chest, and he put me down all too soon, setting me on my feet.

He reached behind my head and untied the blindfold, letting it fall to the ground at my feet. I was frozen in place, staring straight ahead at the view.

Sunset. Gentle orange and pink rays licked across the sky, radiating out from the dark sun that sent light splashing through the water. We were at a beach, by a lake, the far end of the large body of water completely invisible. Small waves lapped at the shore, wetting my feet ever so slightly in my sandals.

PJ's hand slipped around my waist. "Like it?" His warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered into my hair. "It's my family's private beach. It's no ocean, but it's close enough, right?"

"It's amazing," I managed, still trying to catch my breath. I didn't want to look away, but I did, and my breath caught in my throat once again. The light was reflecting in his eyes, and the sun delicately colored his face. I stepped in front of him and pressed my lips to his hungrily. He met my lips with a hard and desperate second and third kiss, his tongue weaving its way into my mouth. I moaned and bit his lower lip, licking his tongue as I pressed myself ever closer to him. We somehow managed to trip and were suddenly sprawled in the sand, limbs tangled, lips locked. I stripped off his jacket while he got to work on my shirt. When I finally got his shirt off, my hands explored his rock-solid muscles while his lips explored my nearly-bare chest. I gasped slightly as his lips found my breast, and he unclasped my bra. I tugged it all the way off, and his head came back down and bit my nipple. He licked it a few more times, making it hard and erect. I got to work on his pants and boxers while pulled down my skirt and panties.

He slipped one finger inside me, moving in and out, then another finger, then another. He pumped quickly, making me moan as my pussy got wetter and wetter. He pulled his hand out then, and, position himself over me, pushed his erection into my virgin hole. I gasped at the spark of pain which quickly receded, giving way to a more pleasureable feeling. I moaned happily as he pulled in and out, thrusting deep and hard into my vagina. I felt a series of muscle contractions, and we both called out each others' names at the same time, screaming and panting as cum dripped from us. PJ pulled out, laying next to me, sand coating part of his beautiful face. I could feel the liquid dripping out of me, leaking out of my hole. The truth hit me like a truck, and I welcomed it.

I lost my virginity to the man I love.


End file.
